the_world_of_alrecfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Era
Starting 54AB * Defel founded 65AB * Last known person of the First Era dies 78AB * Courler founded 82AB * Large dragons seen near Aral 100AB- 109AB * Sula founded 130AB * Kero created the order of the Whisperers 136AB * Death of Quinton. 147AB * Humanoids seen in Aral 150AB * The Harvesters were formed 159AB * The Harvesters defeated the Scattered Dragon 200AB- 214AB * Ralia founded 240AB * Whitoper founded 260AB * The Unification of Gonarundu begins when King Domist invades the city-state of Ladom 271AB * Gonarundu founded 297AB * Curna born 300AB- 330AB * Battle of the Eclipse 339AB * Tang Poetry written (Courler) 397AB * Death of King Piven (Whitoper) * War of the Whisperers 398AB * Heroes of the Stone formed * Death of King Zenhur (Whitoper) * Battle of Edgar 399AB * Heroes of the Stone wiped out 400AB- 401AB * Heroes of the Stone resurfaced 403AB * Battle of House Burke * Death of Sir Ana Tula (Defel) 404AB * Death of King Jame Dolan (Defel) 430AB * Death of Curna (Whisperers) * Death of Rein Snow (Heroes of the Stone) * 7 Days of Rain followed in Alrec 432AB * Battle of Survival * Whisperers Wrath contributes to over 900,000 deaths * Eclipse designed and built flood walls for the Scattered Isles 434AB * End of the War of the Whisperers * End of the Thunder Whisperers houses 446AB * Death of Kachi Jack Snow (Heroes of the Stone) * Ulflang disappears 475AB * Whitoper civil war 482AB * Death of Shannon Tal (Kura faction) * Death of King Zylavor (Whitoper) * Death of Dorwak Theven (Kura faction) 486AB * Kura founded 500AB- 510AB * Death of Gladius, the final Thunder Whisperer 514AB * Ronigar born 534AB * Beginning of Seren's Evil * The Battle of Chaos * Siege of Yomero * Death of King Zian (Whitoper) 535AB * Battle on the Kailu Grasslands * Seren crowned King of Sula 536AB ''' * Battle for Whitoper * Seren crowned King of Whitoper * Seren's Defel Campaign * Seren crowned King of Defel '''541AB * Battle of the Wrong Commander * Death of King Aymon (Sula) * Battle of Revenge * Death of General Alec (Seren) * Death of Armin (Seren) * Battle of the Confederation * Death of King Jue Zheng (Courler) * Seren crowned King of Courler * Seren crowned King of Gonarundu 551AB * The Invasion of Elderwick * Death of the Champions (All Nations) * Death of Daeron (Seren) * Death of Seren * Disappearance of Ronigar * Seren's Evil ended * Fool's End disbanded 552AB * Aral founded 561AB * Alrec's Compass went missing on their voyage to Elderwick 578AB * Blue Heroes founded by Bastien Azema 600AB- 610AB * 'Ronigar and the Weapons' published. 611AB * Harlech stopped a disease destroying most of the known forests. 614AB * 'Blood Lake' published. * Seren's Wand discovered by Fank's Chance. 622AB * 'The Tales of Mat Lanker' written. 625AB ''' * Bastien Azema, the Blue Heroes founder dies. '''653AB * Roshan founded 672AB * Group from Mystery Incorporated investigate Hadrock 700AB- 795AB * Death of Queen Elviel (Whitoper) 797AB * Invasion of Courler * Roshan's previous neutrality to all nations is revoked 798AB * Battle for Courler * Assassination of Taylor Helene (Roshan) 800AB- 802AB * Battle of the Rose * Death of King Abol II and Regent Janison (Gonarundu) 803AB * Assassination of King Azoun III (Courler) * Enactment of 'Five Great Generals' * Great Warring period begins 804AB * Battle of Exarch 805AB * Campaign takes place Category:History